The Eye
by Death's Soulmate
Summary: Completed. Trixie gets an ability that's truely a curse.
1. Chapter 1

The Eye

Inspired by: The movie 'The Eye'. It's a Japanese or Chinese movie with Subtitles and came on The Movie Channel (TMC). It's about a 'woman who used to be blind has malevolent visions'. This story however will be a bit different but someone will still have 'malevolent visions'. Please note that I don't own the movie. Even though I believe that should be obvious.

Disclaimer: I don't own FOP. I only own my OCS and just small pieces of the plot. Not repeating.

Chapter 1: The Accident.

Trixie Tang screamed happily as Tad crazily drove his red sports car down the lonely Dimmsdale back streets. He was racing Chad who was gaining on him in his black sports car. Veronica smiled lightly at Chad as he careened them both as he tried to catch up Tad.

Veronica unlike Trixie hated speeding. Racing even more. But it was Tad's sixteenth birthday and he wanted to take his new car for a spin. Trixie his (Tad's) girlfriend had no protest and Veronica who came as Chad's date didn't feel as if she had much of a choice in the matter. Now Chad was neck and neck with Tad and slowly starting to pass the blonde youth. When suddenly they heard it. Police Sirens.

"I can't get caught by the cops!" Tad shouted, "I'll get grounded from use of the car!"

"My parents will cut up my credit cards and ground me!" Veronica cried fearfully shocking everyone.

"Well I'm not about to lose the privilege of going to Jamaica next weekend!" Trixie declared, "drive!"

"You don't have to tell me!" Chad declared and soon they both reached an intersection and decided to each turn opposite directions. The one police car decided to go after the red sports car which incidentally ad Tad and Trixie in it.

"The sirens are after us!" Trixie cried, "I don't want to get arrested," she whined.

"You!" Tad exploded as he took a quick turn right, "I'm the one driving!" he reminded her.

"Well you should find BETTER places to race after 11 p.m. in the night!" Trixie spat, "especially places where we won't get chased by cops!"

"SORRY!" Tad exclaimed, "I'm certain that it would be better if I used back roads which we didn't know!" he shouted.

"I see a turn over there!" Trixie cried.

"I don't know that one," Tad responded.

"Who cares!" Trixie shouted, "that cop's gaining on us!" she pointed out.

"Must be one of those new cop cars that they've specially made to catch speeding vehicles," Tad muttered as he took to the turn and the police car followed.

"There's a procession coming!" Trixie told him and pointed to group of people nearing the road, "if we drive fast enough we can beat the cop and force him to stop."

Tad pushed his foot even harder on the gas. Several people gasped and barely escaped being hit by Tad. The police car however had to stop.

"Whoo Hoo!" Trixie cried happily after they made two other turns and were far away from the cops, "we've got …."

Her cheering was interrupted when suddenly Tad's headlights picked up a lone figure in the middle of the road. Tad stepped on the brakes, but he was too late. With a thud and a scream, a female body flew over the car and landed barely two feet behind them.

Tad stopped the car and immediately got out. Trixie protested and angrily got out of the car to get him to go back in and drive off.

"We can't report this or we'll get caught!" Trixie told him, "she's probably just unconscious anyway!"

But Tad wasn't listening. He held in his arms the girl he had hit. Blood was flowing out of her mouth as she looked at him with eyes that barely held any life in them.

"She's nearly dead, let's go," Trixie snapped not about to let some Asian girl in a dirty little dress and barefoot cause her to possibly be carted off to prison and lose the chance of going to her trip to Jamaica.

"She barely looks fifteen," Tad whispered, "I can't believe I hit her," he said.

"Let's go!" Trixie shouted and pulled on Tad's shirtsleeve. The tug surprised Tad and caused him to drop the almost fatally injured girl. She fell from his arms and landed in the street with a loud thud. Even Trixie looked disgusted this time, but only for a moment.

"We've got to get out of here," Trixie said seriously, "the girl's practically dead and you KNOW that you'll go to prison if they find out you hit her!"

Tad slowly got up with his eyes tightly shut and his mouthed closed to keep back his sobbing. He never wanted to be a murderer. He just wanted to enjoy his birthday by going on a joy ride in his new car.

"You shall see," the girl said suddenly and both Tad and Trixie gasped, "you shall see," she repeated and pointed a hand, "with the Eye," she added then her hand fell and her body went limp.

Both Tad and Trixie looked at each other fearfully. Not only were they worrying about the 'the Eye' really was. But they had another question in their minds. Why had the girl pointed at Trixie?

Done.

Death's Soulmate: I'm posting TOO many stories. I mean this is the third new story posted today at this week. All Horror. Yes I'm a weirdo.


	2. Chapter 2: The First

The Eye

Chapter 2: The First

(10 a.m. at Dimmsdale High)

"What's wrong with Tad?" Veronica whispered to Trixie as they exited Health Class, "how come he's not at school?"

"How should I know?" Trixie snapped, "I'm not his mother," she spat.

"Fine, jeez," Veronica said.

"Well something did happen," Trixie revealed.

"What," Veronica asked.

"I can't tell you," Trixie whispered, "it just, I can't tell."

"Thanks for nothing," Veronica muttered bitterly.

"Well it's none of your business anyway," Trixie said snootily and walked off.

"Bitch," Veronica muttered under her breath and hurried to catch her up.

* * *

(After School)

Trixie went into her limo after waving bye to Veronica. She closed her eyes and started to relax.

_Veronica screamed as a black limo backed up and crushed her. Her blood curling screams could be heard for miles._

"Back up!" Trixie cried after her eyes opened widely after the horrid vision she just saw, "back up now!" she shrieked and the limo driver obeyed without question out of fear.

Suddenly there was a blood-curling scream. A scream that could be heard for miles. A female scream.

Trixie flung open the door and jumped out of the limo. A silent scream escaped her lips. Crushed under a black limo was Veronica's now crushed and torn apart teenage body. The Tang's family black limo.

Done

Death's Soulmate: This is only the beginning. A lot more is in store. Please review and I hope you enjoyed this new chapter.


	3. Chapter 3: What am I Seeing?

The Eye

Chapter 3: What am I Seeing?

(Two Hours Later at the Tang Residence)

Trixie Tang lay on her bed sobbing. She had just killed her friend after having a vision of her dying about two hours ago.

Veronica was my best friend. I could trust her with all my secrets and we went almost everywhere together. What am I going to do without her? (Trixie's thoughts)

"Trixie honey?" Mr. Tang asked from the doorway, "can I come in?"

"Yes, Daddy," Trixie said and sat up and sniffled.

Mr. Tang entered to see his daughter with reddened eyes and a red tear streaked face. He really pitied her.

"How is my little darling?" Mr. Tang asked sweetly as he sat beside her.

"I'm okay Daddy," Trixie said softly, "you did postpone the trip for me right?" she asked.

"The trip to Jamaica is postponed until you feel better," Mr. Tang comforted her, "I'm really sorry about Veronica."

"It was all my fault," Trixie said tearfully, "I told the driver to backup and that killed her," she whined.

"It was an accident Trixie," Mr. Tang said firmly.

"But…" Trixie started to say.

"And you won't say differently, "I'm already trying to compensate Veronica's parents over their loss," he told her, "the last thing I need is you falling into some depression," he said frankly, "I love you darling," he said softly and touched her face, "don't blame yourself for an unfortunate accident," he added.

"But I saw it," Trixie said suddenly.

"What?" Mr. Tang asked in surprise.

"I saw it happen," Trixie told him, "I saw her die," she added.

Mr. Tang was absolutely shocked. It made no sense; Trixie was in the car when it reversed on Veronica.

"Her screams were so loud Daddy," Trixie said in a far away voice.

Then Mr. Tang's face suddenly took on a look of calm.

"You're just suffering from your loss of a best friend," Mr. Tang comforted, "now just lie down and rest," he instructed, "I have a meeting with some really important clients," he added.

"But I saw it Daddy," Trixie persisted.

"TRIXIE TANG!" Mr. Tang shouted, "I will have no more of this talk," he ordered, "now go to bed!" he shrieked and Trixie immediately flew under the covers shaking, "just get some rest," he said calmly despite breathing heavily, "go to sleep Trixie," he told her and left the room.

_Helicopter explodes. Seems to be flying over one of the Tang's family exquisite pools. _

"What am I seeing?" Trixie asked herself in a tearful voice as she sank deeper into bed, "do I even want to know?"

Done

Death's Soulmate: Update! Updated this Wednesday July 27, 2005. A day after I updated this yesterday. Gotta love fast updates. Hope you enjoyed the chapter. Please review.


	4. Chapter 4: Worse

The Eye

Chapter 4: Worse

(Twenty Minutes Later at the Tang Mansion)

Mr. Tang heard the Helicopter coming that held three very important businessmen who he had to discuss business with. If everything went as planned he'd be five times richer than he currently was in two years time.

This BETTER go well. I've put too much into this meeting and past negotiations to have something happen to mess it up. (Mr. Tang's thoughts)

"I better go meet them," Mr. Tang said and headed for the back of the mansion.

But suddenly there was an explosion.

Mr. Tang gasped.

"No that can't be…," Mr. Tang said, "oh my God!" he shouted and ran outside.

Outside the mansion Mr. Tang heard screaming and saw smoke coming from a section of the mansion. He ran until he came to one of his family's exquisite pools. At least there USED to be a pool there. Now it was destroyed and in it's place was the wrecked and smoking helicopter. Mr. Tang coughed as the smoke neared him and had to hurry off because the steam rising from the helicopter was very hot. He went back into the house and called the police but told them to keep everything quiet so that news wouldn't get out on the crash 'too early'.

Meanwhile Trixie was under her bed shivering.

Please don't be real. Please don't be real. (Trixie's thoughts)

* * *

(One Hour Later)

"Well we're going to clear the wreckage now Mr. Tang?" a police officer told him, "we've called all the necessary people and your pool area should be cleared within the maximum of three hours."

"Thank You," Mr. Tang said, "I just can't believe this happened," he whispered and then went to check on his daughter Trixie.

"Trixie honey?" Mr. Tang asked as he entered, "Trixie?" he asked when he noticed that she wasn't there, "what's this?"

Mr. Tang picked up a folded note left on her bed and read it.

**Dear Daddy **

**I'm sorry but I have to leave. I saw Veronica die before it happened and I also saw that the helicopter would explode over our pool before it happened. I'm not crazy, you HAVE to believe me. I've gone to find out what's wrong with me. I took the Black Land Rover you bought last month. Forgive Me!**

**Your Daughter**

**Trixie Tang**

"My Rover!" Mr. Tang shouted, "that girl IS dead!"

Mr. Tang got up and went to talk to call his bodyguards and special police. He had to find his daughter before she did something crazy.

Done

Death's Soulmate: Well I hope you liked this twist. Will update soon.


	5. Chapter 5: Trying to Find the Truth

The Eye

Chapter 5: Trying to Find the Truth

(7pm at Old Asia Lane)

Trixie drove along the street where Tad had accidentally killed the teenage Asian girl by hitting her with his car. She had found out from a passer by that the road was called Old Asian Lane and it had gotten that name because it was mainly populated by poor and barely working class Asians. It wasn't a popular area and few people really knew about it. The biggest reason being that since the town itself (called 'Old Asia') was very self-sustaining, most didn't even step out of the town within their lifetime. And those who did when they mentioned that they're from 'Old Asia' a majority of those they told believed that the person was either from China or Japan not America.

Trixie kept driving as she headed for the poorest area of the town. She remembered how the teenager looked and it was easy to conclude that she was VERY poor. Trixie had disguised herself as a lawyer. She wore a black suit, black low heeled shoes, red lipstick, red nail polish and pair of light brown sunglasses. She also placed her hair in a bun to look more professional. Usually she had others style her hair but since she wanted to sneak out, she had to do it herself. She found it rather annoying but what was able to cope with the hope that she'd find out what was wrong with her.

Twenty minutes later she entered an area with shacks strewn everywhere along with garbage and all sorts of old things. She tried to drive through but found it impossible with the tiny spaces where three persons could barely walk through side by side. Trixie parked the Rover near a small wooden shop. She exited carefully and looked around. People were moving by as if on regular business. Most of them wore tattered looking or dirty clothing if not both. Only a few passed by with clothes that seemed new or just recently used.

Trixie walked around looking at everything like she had entered a different world she didn't want to be in. Then she saw a picture on a small market stall, but then she noticed that it was on lots of places and then decided to take a closer look. The dirty looking poster showed the face of the girl Tad had hit. Trixie gasped and stepped back.

"Um Excuse me," Trixie said to the female vendor, "but who is this?" she asked and pointed at the poster.

The vendor looked at the picture, then her eyes grew small with burning hatred.

"Witch," the vendor snarled.

"Witch?" Trixie asked in confusion, "her?"

"Yes," the vendor confirmed, "killed my mother," she revealed.

Trixie gasped. What kind of monster had she and Tad knocked over.

"Kept claiming she saw things," the vendor whispered as she added more items to her stall, "saw people dying and couldn't stop it," she continued, "liar," she spat, "she was always around when death happened, always."

Trixie gulped. This was very bad.

"So what happened to her?" Trixie asked.

"Dead," the vendor said simply, "some driver hit her and drove away," she told Trixie, "did us all a favour," she added.

"So no one wants to be compensated or is angry about her death?" Trixie pursued.

"Her mother," vendor said dismissively, "Miss Reiko Himori," she said, "always defended the little monster."

"Well thanks," Trixie said then took out a twenty out of her purse, "for the info," she told the vendor who looked shocked as she took the money from Trixie's hand, "um, bye," she added and hurried away.

Trixie asked directions until she came to Miss Himori's house. Then she knocked carefully on the small wooden shack.

"Hello," a small voice said and it sounded scared.

"I'm Trixie, I'm here about your daughter's accident," Trixie told her, "the driver wants to compensate you."

The door suddenly flung open. Standing there was a thin black haired sickly looking woman. But right now the angry woman looked anything but the weak kind of sickly,

"So the driver thinks that he or she can buy me off!" Miss Himori cried furiously, "well they can't!" she declared, "I've lost my little girl and nothing will bring her back."

"That's why the driver wants to compensate for it," Trixie said.

"I don't want your money," Miss Himori told Trixie, "just leave me alone," she said.

"Okay," Trixie said, "um what's this about her being a witch?" she asked.

"She wasn't a witch," Miss Himori defended her daughter, "she was just…all I know is that she kept seeing things and wouldn't stay away from the area," she blurted out, "even when I locked her in she'd always sneak out and run to see what would happen," she continued, "and just when she reached the place someone died," she concluded.

"Did anything else happen?" Trixie pressed.

"It only got worse," Miss Himori said, "she also claimed to see dead people everywhere, ghosts."

Trixie gulped.

Will that happen to me? (Trixie's thoughts)

"So how did she get it?" Trixie asked.

"I don't know," Miss Himori admitted, "there was just never a cure," she told Trixie, "Goodbye," she said and closed the door before Trixie could say anything else.

Trixie stood there for nearly five minutes then decided she just had to head home.

I NEED to find a cure for this! (Trixie's thoughts)

Done

Death's Soulmate: I've been having writer's block. I'm not sure when I'll update again. Hope you enjoyed this chapter and please review.


	6. Chapter 6: Crazy

The Eye

Chapter 6: Crazy

(9:30pm at the Tang Mansion)

Trixie drove the Rover into the huge Tang's family garage. After coming out and closing it, she headed to the family mansion to face the music.

As soon as she stepped through the front door she saw her father. He looked at her coldly.

"Evening Father," Trixie said formally.

"Don't **evening **me," Mr. Tang snarled, "go to your room and wait for me," he told her, "NOW!" he shouted when she didn't immediately obey.

Trixie gave her father one last fearful look then fled to her room.

Trixie took a shower and changed into her nightgown.

Twenty minutes later her father came in and locked the door.

"Tell me everything," Mr. Tang said formally.

"You will not…" Trixie started to say softly.

"Tell **me **NOW!" Mr. Tang interrupted angrily.

Trixie gulped and told him all she knew.

"That's the truth father," Trixie concluded.

"So this lady doesn't know your true identity?" Mr. Tang asked.

"No," Trixie responded.

"You are first off grounded for sneaking out of the house and driving in MY Rover," Mr. Tang said and Trixie nodded, "you will also see a private psychiatrist twice a week until…."

"But father I'm not cra…." Trixie started to protest.

"Don't say anymore craziness to me!" Mr. Tang exploded, "my family will **not **be disgraced because of YOU!" he shouted.

Trixie was on the verge of tears. Her father didn't believe her. What was she to do?

Maybe I **am **going mad. (Trixie's thoughts)

"I will not say anymore father," Trixie said humbly.

Mr. Tang glared hard at his daughter for over a minute.

"Okay," Mr. Tang finally said, "goodnight Trixie," he said to her.

"Good Night," Trixie responded in a tight voice.

Mr. Tang left but kept the door opened a crack.

Trixie noticed and lay down with her face turned **away** from the door. Tears now freely flowing down her face.

* * *

(Six Months Later)

Trixie took her medicine as she readied for bed. The doctors had identified her with some form of psychosis that involved her mind obsessing over the dead, hallucinations, mood swings and other things. The medicine never worked of course, but for the past two months Trixie was able to have visions and not panic. She never tried to stop them from happening. She knew from what had happened to the other girl, that doing that would only make people **suspicious **of her. Her father was starting to believe that she was sane now. But Trixie knew that was the opposite. She felt herself slipping deeper and deeper away from who she once was. She wondered when it would fall away. And what she'd become.

Done

Death's Soulmate: Sorry for not updating for so long. The next chapter is the last one. Yes that's abrupt. But I've lost interest in this story and want to at least give it a good ending now. Rather than draw it out and give it a horrid ending out of frustration (or leaving it incomplete). Thanks to all who've reviewed.


	7. Chapter 7: The Eye

The Eye

Chapter 7: The Eye

(Five Years Later on Christmas Eve)

_Chester McBadbat drove along the icy road and suddenly lost control and made a wrong turn. Coming towards him now was a trailer. It was moving too fast to stop……… _

_A Tang family servant exited a store and a robber brandishes a gun. The woman in panic starts to run and the robber pulls the trigger……………_

Trixie continued to eat her Christmas Eve dinner. She had grown used to the images. They were much more often now. She would have more than twenty in just one hour.

But today she no longer worried about her visions.

Because one gave her great comfort.

_A man stood over a batch of many writings with a cold face. He then walked firmly until he entered a room with another person in it. The person says something to him just before he fires the bullet._

Trixie took another delicate bite of her dinner. She used to dread coming home from University for the holidays. She didn't anymore.

Suddenly Trixie heard footsteps. She stopped eating and waited.

Mr. Tang entered ready to shoot.

"I knew you were going to kill me," Trixie said just as Mr. Tang's hand tightened on the trigger.

Trixie let out a pained cry as the bullet tore into her chest.

Mr. Tang, realizing too late ran to his daughter and held his dying child in his arms.

"I'm finally free," Trixie whispered as she choked on her own blood as her father sobbed and told her 'sorry' over and over again, "I'm finally free of the Eye," she said then went limp after giving a final fit of coughing.

Mr. Tang continued to hug his dead daughter's blood soaked chest to himself and he rocked back and forth. He finally believed his daughter but it was too late.

_A Tang security guard jumped in front of Mr. Tang taking a deadly bullet from him._

Mr. Tang's eyes widened as he dropped his dead daughter. The Eye was real and now he had it.

Not for long. (Mr. Tang's thoughts)

Mr. Tang but the pistol in his mouth and pulled the Trigger.

The End

Epilogue

_The Eye is a gift that only becomes a curse when you don't know how to use it. Cause deadly harm to the person with it and you too shall get it. For you however it **will **be a curse. And only through death can you escape it. _

Tad jumped out of bed. Ever since hitting that girl years ago, he had strange dreams. All involving something called The Eye. He never had flashes of people dying like The Eye claimed to do according to his dream. But then he remembered that the girl told Trixie that she'd have the Eye.

So what do I have? (Tad's thoughts)

Suddenly everything became clear to him.

"I have the knowledge," Tad realized, "I have the knowledge of the Eye and can do **nothing **about it," he whispered to himself.

What will happen to my girlfriend? (Tad's thoughts)

"I'll check on her tomorrow," Tad decided as he settled himself to sleep, "tomorrow is Christmas," he reminded himself, "what bad can happen on Christmas?"

Done

Death's Soulmate: I've completed this at 11:18 pm (Jamaican Time) on November 21, 2005. Yay. Yes the story's over and this how it's ended. Tad will live on with the knowledge that he helped cause bad things happen by hitting down that girl. Tough thing for the conscience. And he'll find out that his girlfriend Trixie's dead when he tries to find her Christmas Day. Real Bummer. But the story's over. Hope you enjoyed it and thank you for reading.


End file.
